Obsession Can Kill
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Rose and Ryan have enemies that hate them. Hate them enough to want to see their loved ones dead. Only problem is, if they mess with their loves ones; they mess with Rose and Ryan. Co-written with Goldenwolf88
1. Rose Rushes to Jame's side

Story: Obsession Can Kill

Authors: Ladyinwhite & Goldenwolf88

Rating: M

Category: Only The Young Series #2

Summary: Rose and Ryan both have some deadly stalkers after them. Stalkers who hate them and want to get back at them by hurting the ones who are close to Dilian, John, Jason and Sarah run into problems of their own. Co-written with Goldenwolf88

Disclaimer: We don't own the original characters of Supernatural. Only The Young Characters are totally made up by us.

Continued from Only The Young

Here is Part 2:

"Hello?" Rose said. She was a little surprised; Allison was normally asleep by this time.

"Rose, you have to wake up Ryan. We have to meet up at the Hospital, James was in a bad car accident!" Allison's voice was shaky and it sounded like she was crying. She really needed Rose and Ryan now.

Rose felt ice sink into her gut. "We'll be right there." Thanks to the twin thing, Ryan woke up the instant Rose started to panic.

He was in her doorway when she hung up with Allison, arms crossed. "I'll drive."

Together they ran downstairs, barely remembering to leave a note for their parents. Neither bothered to get dressed. Ryan drove in his Batman sleep pants and a black t-shirt, while Rose was wearing Superman pants and a black tank top. "Things were just going too damn good," Ryan muttered, speeding through a red light.

Rose said nothing, knowing she would cry if she did. Ryan reached over and took his twin's hand. "He'll make it, Rose. I know he will."

Allison was sitting with her Mom in the waiting room waiting for the twins to get their. She wondered how Rose was handling the news. She knew Rose well and if she found out the news she would be in a crying mess to just like Allison. Except Rose would be even more upset. James was after all her boyfriend.

Her Mom stood in James's room talking to Jame's parents. Jame's Mom was upset and his Dad tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders.

Allison's Mom expression was a tired but serious one as she wrote down notes and spoke briefly to Jame's came outside the room a moment later and handed Allison some tissue and some coffee. "Since we're going to be awhile, thought you might want this".

Allison tried drying her eyes but the tears just kept coming. "Thanks Mom." her chest felt heavy with dread. Who on earth would want to hurt James? Allison wished they would hurry up and get here. She wanted Ryan to be the one to comfort her to hold her in his arms.

When Ryan and Rose walked into the waiting room, Ryan had his arm around Rose's shoulders. "What do we know?" he asked, sitting by Allison and taking her hand, with his other still around his sister.

Allison felt like breaking down all over again. "It's not good. James is in a coma and the Doctor's think he may or may not wake back up. It was a terrible wreck from what Mom had said and it appears that someone tampered with his car to make him wreck".

Rose's eyes welled up. "There's nothing anyone can do?"

Allison shook her head and began to tremble some. "James just can't die. He's been excited about Senior year, going to College, and dating you. It just can't be his time to go it can't." she started to cry all over again. Just then Jame's Parents were going out of his room. It appeared they were leaving.

Rose slipped out of Ryan's reach and then snuck into the room to see James, just as a nurse came outside to tell Ryan and Allison that visiting hours where over and they needed to go home.

"I'll drive you home, Allison." Ryan said. He knew that Rose would contact him if anything happened.

Allison didn't feel like going home. She felt if she left something bad might happen to James. But she could no longer stay here and nodded at Ryan and followed him. When they got to the elevator, Allison started crying again. Why did this have to hurt so much?

James was still in a coma when Rose entered the room. Machines beeped around them and it was the only sign that he was still alive. Jame's face was bruised and cuts were on it. It looked like he was in a deep sleep.

Rose knelt down next the bed. "God, James. Who would do this to you?" Rose took his hand and instantly got a vision of a boy with silvery blond hair and gray eyes. The boy was with two others who looked like they might be related to him. 'But who are they?' Rose thought.

She grasped James's hand harder as she began to cry. "James, I can't loose you now. I feel like we just found each other." She sobbed, her head on James's shoulder.

James suddenly found himself standing outside of his body. He saw Rose by his bedside and thought whoa this totally weird. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at himself in bed. He looked pretty bad. Someone should have fixed himself up to look nice for Rose he thought with a smirk but then the smirk quickly faded. Was he dead? How the heck did he wind up here? James tried going over to his bed to get back into his body, but he didn't know how. "Rose you got to help me wake up", he said trying to talk to her. If anyone could know he was there or sense him it was her. "Rose you gotta help me!" he said. He stood in front of her.

He felt strangely lightheaded and weak. Rose had to help him, he couldn't die yet. When he heard Rose's words he said "I feel the same way. You can't let me die here Rose. I don't know who made me wreck".

Rose looked up. "James?" She squinted, trying to see him. "I can almost hear you. Where are you?" 

"In front of you. Rose you got to help me. I'm scared". James wondered if Rose could help bring him back. To prove he was in front of her, James picked up water pitcher nearby, then sat it back down again. He looked to see Rose's expression.


	2. James is hospitalized, Allison gets hit

Rose stammered. "N-no. You can't be a ghost. That would mean you're dead! You still have brain activity for Christssakes!" She motioned to the monitor.

James sighed. If Rose didn't believe he was a ghost, how could she even help him? He looked at her. "This means I am dying Rose. I'm only half way alive thanks to the machines. But the Doctor said I was brain dead. There's nothing more they can do for me".

"You cannot die, you idiot!" Rose began to get even more upset. She started crying harder, and as her tears hit James, his body began to grow warmer. James felt his spirit cement back into his body.

Moments later, James heard Rose crying over him and felt tear drops fall on him. When he woke up, his vision was a bit blurry then slowly it adjusted. He found Rose sobbing with her head on his chest. He then looked at her. Somehow, he had managed to get back into his body and he didn't know how. "Rose?" he then asked for her. His voice sounded hoarse.

Rose lifted her head. "James?"

He tried clearing his throat, but his voice still sounded hoarse even when he spoke her name "Rose, is that really you?" he asked. His sleepy looking eyes looked at hers.

Rose kissed James. "What happened? How did you get back in your body?" she handed him a glass of water.

James took a sip and was glad to see her. "That's the strangest part. I don't really know. All I know is I felt tear drops on me and felt myself being pulled back into my body". he kissed her back.

Rose climbed on the bed next to James. "I'm so glad you're all right. Do you have any idea what caused the wreck?"

James shook his head. "Not so sure about that one. All I know was that I was having problems driving the car right. It looked like someone tampered with the breaks and something else to cause me to wreck". he was surprised to see her climbing into bed with him but he was grateful to have her at his side.

"We need to figure out who. This can't happen again." said Rose.

James thought a moment. "What if we're all in danger? If they attacked me, they could be after Allison as well, especially if they got something against you and Ryan". he said. He began to get a headache. The pain medicine was wearing off. He begin to wince.

Rose hit the button to call the nurse. "Do you want me to stay till your parents come in the morning?"

James nodded "That would be nice. You might not want me out of your site. If they find out I'm alive, they might come back to finish the job".

Rose nodded and hid in the bathroom when the nurse came to give James more pain meds. Afterward, she sat on James's bed and fell asleep there.

James smiled as he looked down at Rose thankful to have her at his side. He felt the pain medicine start to work and was asleep to.

The next day Allison and Ryan had to go to School. Allison took her bike out and wanted to get some fresh air before she went to school. She would often use her bike to ride to the store, to school, since the places wasn't that very far. She used it as transportation since she couldn't afford a car. It would be awhile before she could afford one anyways. Her Mom was never home enough to teach her how to drive, so she depended on her bike. Riding bikes gave her fresh air and time to think. They got a call this morning which was Rose saying James was awake. After School, Allison planned on riding with Ryan in his car to the Hospital. On her way to the School, she had no idea she was being followed.

A car drove up behind Allison, riding dangerously close to her. It bumped the back of her bike.

Allison was startled out of her thoughts when the car behind her bumped the back of her bike. Annoyed, she drove her bike faster in attempt to get away from the car.

Eventually the car bumped Allison off the road. Ryan was passing by on his way to school and saw. He immediately jumped out of his car toward Allison. THe other car sped away.

Allison laid on the ground hurt. The car had hit her causing her to fly off her bike. Blood trickled down her face as she hit the concrete. Her bike was bent in odd angles on the other side of the road.

Ryan jumped out of his car and raced over to Allison. He quickly healed her and then asked, "Who was that?"

Allison looked at him and then got up once he healed her. "I have no idea. It looked like three guys riding in a car. They all had blonde hair and had stony expressions. The one who was driving kept wearing a smirk like he enjoyed hitting me. My bike is completely totaled". a frown was upon her face. There was no way she could afford another bike right now. But then she looked at Ryan "You healed me. I'm surprised that you can do that. Thank you". she hugged him.

Ryan hugged her back. "I'll always be here for you."

Allison hugged him back more. "I'm glad about that. What are we going to do about those boys who hit me and nearly killed James?" she asked.

Authors note: My Co-writer has bailed out on me due to a misunderstand. I am now going to have to contiue these stories without her.


	3. Ryan takes Allison back to his house

"I don't know. But we need to call Rose and when James gets out of the Hospital, we'll think up something. In the meantime, don't worry about your bike. We can get another one. The most important thing now is that your okay. You need to stay with me until these guys are caught". Ryan helped Allison over to his Impala and then got the wrecked bicycle and put it in her trunk. When he made sure no one saw him use his powers, the street looked empty, using his Witch powers, Ryan fixed up Allison's bicycle, it looked new again. Then he got into the Impala and drove back to the Winchester Mansion.

Ryan liked his home. Their Mother Lupine, had inherited it when one of her Uncles had died. He had been rich. Moments later, they appeared in the driveway. The Winchester Mansion had a round driveway and a fountain in front. And there was even a big garage to fit all of their cars in it. Ryan helped Allison into the Mansion and got her some lemonade to drink. "Mom! Dad! We need you in here!" Ryan called to his parents.

Lupine and Dean entered the House. They had been outside lounging in the pool area with Sam and Lana. The Adults liked to hang out when the kids were busy being at School. "Ryan? What are you doing back home so early? What's going on?"Lupine asked. She was wrapped up in a towel since she was planning on going back into the pool.

Ryan looked at his Mother and Father. Then he went on explaining what had happened to James and then to Allison". then he added "We don't know who is after them. Can Allison stay here until Rose and I figure out what's going on? Allison has just been hit by a car and I healed her but she still might not be in the best shape to go to School".

"Sure no problem." Lupine wondered if Ryan had told Allison that she could move in since her Mother was moving away. "She can stay here and Ryan, please be careful and if you need help with the situation, please do ask!"

Dean was worried. He just hoped the kids weren't heading for some serious big trouble. "You sure he can handle things okay?"

Lupine smiled at her husband. "Ryan and Rose will be fine. I trust them to keep themselves and their friends safe. If they need us, then they know how to contact us. " she then turned to Allison "Once you feel better, you can join us in the pool".

Allison "Thanks but I don't have a swimsuit".

Lupine "Oh, you can always borrow one of Rose's swimsuits. You two share everything anyway right?" Allison nodded.

Ryan then looked at Allison as soon as his parents left. "Your going to be fine here okay Allison? Mom and Dad will protect you, I have got to go back to School but I'll be here when it's over. Just don't go anywhere without me or Rose alright?" he gave her a kiss.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise". said Allison as she kissed him back. "Ryan be careful. They have done attacked me and James. They won't hesitate in trying to kill you and Rose to".

"I'll be fine, don't worry". he said and then left.


End file.
